A Kiss Of The Moon
by berniegirl13
Summary: SHe's been waiting all year for him to ask. Now he does, and has him and the moon.


The moon reflected off the lake as Lily patrolled the grounds. She hated patrolling the grounds at night, especially when James wasn't here to keep some company. Her biggest fear was the dark, but she sucked it up because, after all, she _was_ Head Girl. She had a responsibility. She needed to make sure Hogwarts was safe and no rules were being broken.

Who was she kidding? No one broke any rules, and if they did, they were wizards, so they could ease her memory or something. And James was no help; he was usually the one causing the trouble. And he was late. _Again. _Not that she cared. It wasn't like she liked James or anything. And was sorely disappointed that James hasn't tried to get her to go out with him this year, because she was going to say yes maybe. That would be silly. James was a child, and Lily was an adult. They were complete opposit4es, and therefore, weren't good for each other. Or was that what made them perfect for each other? Lily shook her head. She didn't need this right now. She had her NEWT's to think of and her life she didn't need James t mess that up. She couldn't handle distractions. All of a sudden her world went black.

"Guess who?" Someone whispered into her ear. Lily peeled his hands off her face.

"Get off James," she said, annoyed. She couldn't stand when he did that.

"Ouch," James said, pretending to be hurt. "Miss me?"

"Not even a bit," Lily said, even though deep down she did. James shrugged, then pulled a pear out of his pocket and took a bite.

"Want some?" James asked, with a mouthful of food.

"No," lily said, disgusted. "Where did you get that?"

"Nicked it from the kitchens," James said.

"For Pete's sake James!" Lily said, exasperated. "You're Head Boy! You should set a better example!" James just shrugged. Lily started walking around the lake.

"Hey," James said, putting his arm around her, which felt warm and gave Lily a gooey feeling she couldn't describe. Even so she gingerly lifted it off and dropped his arm. "Why don't you sit for a minute? You're very stressed." Lily thought about it. She was tired. And stressed. A break couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

"Fine," Lily said, turning around, oblivious to James' celebratory fist pump. James did a quick accio spell, and a basket and blanket lay out in front of them. "Were you planning this?" Lily asked, amazed. James just smiled. Lily sat down on the blanket, and James opened up the basket. He handed her a messily created PB&J, then sat down next to her. She took a bite, and actually enjoyed it.

"See that star?" James asked, pointing up at the sky. "That's Sirius." Lily faked gagged. James laughed. James pointed out other constellations, even though Lily already knew them. She just looked at James, saw his movements, his smile, and listened to the sound of his voice. Was this love? Was the way she felt normal? Lily couldn't tell. But she liked the way it felt. She liked the way James made her feel.

"And then there's the moon," James said, finishing his astronomy speech. "Isn't the moon gorgeous? It's beauty is so unreal. It's perfect." Lily smiled. "You remind me of the moon Lily." Lily blushed. "I'm serious. You are so beautiful and perfect." Lily looked down at the ground.

"Thank you James," she said softly. James smiled weakly.

"You think we could trap the moon?" James said, wondering aloud. Lily giggled.

"I don't think so," Lily said, smiling.

"If I capture the moon," James started, ready to bargain. "Will you go out with me?" Lily sat there for a minute. Lily would go out with him anyways, especially since she was shocked he had asked.

"Yes," Lily said, looking into his eyes. "If you capture the moon I will go out with you." James' face brightened, as if he had heard he had won the lottery. James smiled, and then stood up.

"Wish me luck," he said, looking down at her. "A kiss for y safe trip?" Lily laughed, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good luck James," Lily said, as James beamed. She watched as he ran off back to Hogwarts School. She could only imagine what he was doing.

Suddenly, she heard a yell from the astronomy tower. "LILY!" The voice rang out across the grounds. Lily ran up to the ground next to the tower.

"What are you doing!?" Lily yelled up to him.

"Grab this!" James, the maker of the yell, threw a broom down to her. Lily caught it, and nervously sat down on it. Quidditch wasn't a strong point. She went through the steps that Madam Hooch had taught her, and in a moment, she was up to the top of the tower. "Good job," James said, pulling her close.

"What is this?" Lily asked, looking at the astronomy tower. The floor was white, and all the telescopes were pointed in the same direction.

"The moon!" James said. Lily looked into the telescopes and saw the moon in all. Then, on the floor, on closer examination, she realized that it looked like the moon.

"James," Lily said, laughing. "This is unbelievable."

"Anything for my girl," James teased. Lily took a step closer to him.

"We had a deal," Lily said. "I guess I am." James came closer.

"After seven years it finally comes to be," he said. "Thank goodness." Lily walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just so you know," she whispered. "If you had asked earlier this year, I would have said yes." James stomped his foot, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess it's worth the wait," James smirked. Lily smiled. They leaned in and their lips met, longer than the time before. It felt perfect, their kiss, their first real kiss, their kiss of love, their kiss of the moon.


End file.
